Luce County, Michigan
Luce County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 7,024. The county seat is Newberry6. In 2002, Newberry was designated as the moose capital of Michigan by the State Legislature. The county is named after former Michigan Governor Cyrus G. Luce (R). Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 4,952 km² (1,912 sq mi). 2,339 km² (903 sq mi) of it is land and 2,613 km² (1,009 sq mi) of it (52.76%) is water. Major highways * M-28 * M-117 * M-123 Adjacent counties *Chippewa County (east) *Mackinac County (south) *Schoolcraft County (southwest) *Alger County (west) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 7,024 people, 2,481 households, and 1,739 families residing in the county. The population density was 3/km² (8/sq mi). There were 4,008 housing units at an average density of 2/km² (4/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 82.84% White, 7.52% Black or African American, 5.54% Native American, 0.36% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.47% from other races, and 3.25% from two or more races. 1.75% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 20.2% were of German, 10.2% English, 10.1% American, 7.8% Irish and 7.7% French ancestry. 97.0% spoke English and 2.3% Spanish as their first language. There were 2,481 households out of which 29.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.90% were married couples living together, 8.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.90% were non-families. 26.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.40 and the average family size was 2.86. In the county the population was spread out with 21.40% under the age of 18, 8.60% from 18 to 24, 30.50% from 25 to 44, 24.10% from 45 to 64, and 15.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 124.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 132.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,031, and the median income for a family was $36,359. Males had a median income of $31,427 versus $21,101 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,828. About 12.00% of families and 14.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.10% of those under age 18 and 8.40% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Luce County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Peter Tazelaar II * Sheriff: Kevin R. Erickson * County Clerk/Register of Deeds: Kathy S. Mahar * County Treasurer: Deborah Johnson (information as of September 2005) Cities, villages, and townships Villages *Newberry Townships *Columbus Township *Lakefield Township *McMillan Township *Pentland Township Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Luce County, Michigan